Por que te amo
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: (Post. Majin boo) pensamientos de Milk con respecto al regreso de Goku y su partida con Uub (Pov Goku y Milk, one shot).


Porque te amo.

_**Summary:**_

_**(Post. Majin boo) pensamientos de Milk con respecto al regreso de Goku y su partida con Uub (Pov Goku y Milk, one shot).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Porque te amo.**

**Pov Milk.**

_Una vez más me encuentro aquí, sumida en mis pensamientos, intentando controlar aquel mar de tristes recuerdos que inundan mi mente. Desde hace días estoy así, molesta, pensativa, alejada de todo y de todos…especialmente alejada de ti Goku. Seguramente ya te diste cuenta de la decepción que siento en este momento, ¡pero que ironía!, ¿desde cuándo a ti te importa como me siento? Jamás te importo nada, siempre despreocupado por todo, ¡que irresponsabilidad! Abandonar a tu familia tantos años solo para volverte más fuerte e incrementar tu ego, pero aun así yo se que parte de esa decepción y dolor es culpa mía, porque yo supe que eso seria así desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora…y fue así._

_Aun vives en las nubes, despreocupado por todo, viviendo muchas cosas con nuestros hijos pero especialmente con Goten. En el otro mundo te enteraste de que nuestro pequeño retoño había nacido, pero aun así no regresaste si no asta un bendito torneo de artes marciales._

**Pov Goku.**

_Aquí estoy después de tantos años, otra vez en casa con las personas que amo, excepto una en especial…tu Milk. Estas muy extraña y puedo percibir decepción y tristeza en tu corazón, tus ojos que ahora no tienen ese brillo de antes me lo dicen… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa actitud Milk? ¿Acaso no estas feliz por mi regreso?...o será que mi regreso lo que te tiene tan decepcionada, tal vez te duele el hecho de que justo ahora allá decidido volver con ustedes después de tantos años, por eso de seguro sientes odio hacia mi… ¿verdad?_

**Pov Milk.**

_No, no es odio lo que siento por ti Goku, porque a pesar de todo aun te amo como cuando éramos adolecentes…pero, ¿acaso tu a mi me amas también?, a veces pienso que ese amor solo yo me lo invente toda mi vida y ahora que la venda se cayó ante mis ojos pienso que ese amor no es más que una falsa mentira. Aun recuerdo cuando me propusiste matrimonio en aquel dichoso torneo de artes marciales, yo pude sentir como mi amor florecía poco a poco mas y mas, tal como la flor florece en primavera…ese día las voces de mi cabeza decían que confié en ti, pero mi corazón sabia que solo te casaste conmigo para cumplir esa promesa que me hiciste aquella hermosa tarde de verano._

**Pov Goku.**

_Milk, eres muy especial para mí y siempre lo serás, jamás necesite cumplir una tonta promesa para poder demostrarlo. Cuando estuve a punto de morir contra Majin boo pensé en ti, la ira y el dolor que sentí al saber que ese monstruo te había matado era tanta, que me prometí a mí mismo, vencerlo y luego revivirte y estar junto a ti para siempre…esa promesa que hoy en adelante cumpliré._

**Pov Milk.**

_¿Sabes porque ya no te creo? Porque fueron tanta las veces que me ilusionaste prometiéndome que jamás te irías…esas promesas vacías que jamás cumpliste y ahora intentas cumplir… ¿acaso debería confiar en ti esta vez?_

**Pov Goku.**

_Milk mi hermosa princesa, mi semilla del ermitaño, se que oyes mis pensamientos y déjame decirte que si puedes confiar en mí, ahora más que nunca quiero estar contigo._

**Pov Milk.**

_¿De veras piensas así Goku?, bien volvamos a ser una familia mi amor._

**Pov goku.**

_No sé si me escuchas pero yo a ti si, y ahora te aseguro que estaremos juntos por siempre Milk._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Siente años después._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pov Milk.**

_Aquí estamos hoy en un nuevo torneo de artes marciales y tu te ves muy feliz Goku, ya no siento decepción ni tristeza, pero si siento miedo porque presiento que algo no anda bien, tu siempre te vez feliz… pero verte nervioso de esta forma no es una buena señal._

**Pov Goku.**

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, finalmente en otro torneo de artes marciales, nadie tiene idea de lo emocionado que estoy porque hoy por fin conoceré a la reencarnación de majin boo…¿Cómo se llamaba en niño?...a si, se llama Uub y yo personalmente lo entrenare, Jajaja hasta su nombre lo delata…pero existe un problema mayor…¿Qué haré contigo Milk?_

**Pov Milk.**

_Que nerviosa estoy, el torneo ya empezó, y… ¡dios mío ese chiquillo Uub te esta dando duro Goku!...Dios esta pelea ha llegado a su límite y, ¿Qué es esto, porque te detuviste Goku? ¿Por qué Gohan esta tan exaltado? ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? no entiendo nada._

**Pov Goku.**

_Ya esta, le dije a Gohan que te cuide en mi ausencia Milk, porque yo debo irme para entrenar a Uub, volverlo más fuerte que yo…tal vez me odies por esto, pero es mi deber…se lo pedí a Shen Long antes de lanzar la genki-dama. En verdad lo siento pero debo irme y sabes que yo jamás te olvidare, jamás olvido a mis seres amados…adiós princesa mía, nos veremos pronto._

**Pov Milk.**

_¿Goku porque te estas alejando? Por favor vuelve…no, ¡no, no!, no puedes dejarme otra ves dijiste que cumplirías tu promesa, que seriamos una familia de verdad… ¿acaso fue otra mentira tuya en la que yo por tonta caí?_

_¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?... y sobre todo ¿Por qué estuviste conmigo todos estos años si después ibas a abandonarme otra vez?_

**Pov Goku.**

_¿Por qué la vida me dio a alguien tan especial como tu Milk? Yo se que tu siempre me amaras…pero no esperaba que me entendieras…hay Milk si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de decirte la razón por la que estoy contigo ya sea en vida o muerte, en presencia o espíritu…_

**Pov Milk.**

_¿Quieres saber porque siempre perdono tus ausencias y abandonos? ¿Por qué jamás te reproche nada y me deje humillar por ti?_

**Pov Goku.**

_Porque yo…_

**Pov Milk.**

_Porque yo…_

**Pov Milk y Goku.**

…_porque te amo y aun a pesar del abandono siempre te amare._

_Fin._


End file.
